Run Run Run
by LoveMusic4ever
Summary: Kim was just a typical teenager karate, cheer leading a normal life but she has a secret that nobody can find out. But one day a necklace had started it all... story is better than summary. A Kick story. Rated T just in case.
1. The Beginning

_**My very first fanfic. I can't believe I'm doing this! **_

_**Favorite, Review and if I had any mistakes just tell me.**_

_**And I'm going to ask 3 random question in the end if you could just answer it in the review that would be great.**_

_**I hope you like it :)**_

_**I do not own Kickin' it and maybe some plots :P**_

_**Kim's POV**_

I am dying. Slowly my heartbeat slows down. My whole body ached. Blood all around me. "Do not close your eyes" I screamed at myself. No use. Vision starts to blur. Black dots in my vision.

"Do not die on me Kim. I love you. Don't leave me here" a pair of brown eyes with tears streaming down said.

And that was the last thing I heard and saw

before blackness took over me.

**1 mouth ago**

"Bye guys" I waved at the guys who were currently arguing about the best Bobby Wasabi movie. (I think it's the 'nanny was a ninja')

They stop their little argument and looked at me and Jack who was walking me home. And before you get into any conclusion we're _NOT_ _dating_. And they said "Bye Love birds" and gone back to their argument.

The guys always tease us. But I think I like Jack more than a friend… I mean who wouldn't. Nice, sweet, good looking, great sense of humor, his chocolate like eyes, his soft hair and his cute little mole on his cheeks.

I got cut off by Jack saying "Wanna go grab something?" I smiled and bit my lip. "Sure" "Okay then it's a date" I felt my stomach flipping. "No, it's not…never mind what ever makes you sleep at night"

I start to walk to Circus Burger, but Jack ran up to me and punched me playfully on the arm. "Don't walk away from me Kimmy" I whacked him on the chest. Not too hard but not too playfully. "oww That hurt" rubbing his chest. "Well you know what will come when you say Kimmy next time" He put his hand up in surrender.

We got in the restaurant and went in line to order. "The usual?" He asks. "Yep" My usual is a cheese burger, fries, and a strawberry milkshake while Jack's usual was a regular burger, onion rings, and a chocolate milkshake. When I reached out to get my wallet Jack gave the money to the clerk.

"why don't you let me pay. You're spending way too much on me. Here. Take it." I handed him 20 bucks to him, but he just pushed it away. "No, I want to"

"Well… but I'm going to pay next time" And we started eating.

After we ate we start to walk home I felt something wrong. I looked up to see the sky.

I guess I stopped at my track cause Jack was calling my name. "you ok?" "I don't know. The sky. It's like something is going to happened" "Well come on maybe that 'something' is a storm"

I said good night to Jack. I went inside to find my mom running up and giving me a bear hug. "Hey" I think it was more like a question than a normal 'Hey'

She looked at me in the eyes and hugged me again. "Thank god you're alright" I started loosing air and said "Mom…need…air" "oops" she said and put me down. As soon as she let me go. I burst out saying "What's going on?"

My dad was standing there motionlessly and Crystal (her 19 year old sister) looked a bit scared and confused. "It's coming" she said "What's coming?"

"Listen honey" My dad stepped forward and said "I want you to listen to us. No buts, No questions. Okay?" I just nodded. "There's a brown shoulder bag in the shed. Get that and run to the Anderson's and put this on" He put a belt around my waist like one of the police wears. when I looked at it closer there was a gun, a pocket knife and more stuff I had no idea of. Crystal said "They're coming closer 40 seconds"

You see my sister has super powers it runs in the families and Crystal can see the future. My dad has super speed. My mom is just a normal human who fell for my dad but she is a spy so that makes her something. And lastly I can be invisible, and make a force shield. (got that idea from 'The incredibles' Violet you know the girl with jet black hair and kind of goth)

"Is it clear for her to run?" "no we have to wait for the attack They will come from the front they're no one in the back wow that's stupid" I laughed at that a bit.

She said "Kim, get out from the back and don't forget to be invisible. Don't jump over the fence go around and run to Jack's house. Remember you can trust them. I love you Kim" Everybody gave me a quick hug.

I was more confused now. "What about you guys?" " No question remember? But we're going to be fine"

5 seconds

My emotion was panicking, confused and scared.

4 seconds

My mom kissed my forehead and pushed me a little to the back. I turned invisible. And just stood in the corner.

3

2

My breath getting faster

1

_BANG BANG BANG_

3 gunshots and a scream I peeked out to find my dad in the middle of the room in his puddle of blood

Dead…

I heard a guy say "put your guns down" I saw they drop the guns and raising their hands in surrender. "where is the necklace?" and my mom says "It's gone you fools" there was a silence.

"Take them" and Crystal and mom taken away. I wanted to scream. Kidnapping my mother and sister and murdering my father. "And search the house"

when I heard that 4 words I ran towards the backdoor I opened the shed and find a brown bag I grabbed it and ran…ran…ran to Jack's house

_**Ok so that is it and here are the questions!**_

_**1. Do you like my fanfic?**_

_**2. Too violence?**_

_** much does "Kim's usual" cost? **_

_**(I live in Japan so I have no idea maybe 15 dollers?)**_

_**So I hope you Favorite and Review :) **_


	2. A Letter

_**Hi guys! I thank you who favorite me or reviewed. The reviews were so nice. Again Thank You!**_

_**I'm so so so sorry I couldn't update it. I had exam this week :(**_

_**I wish I owned Kickin' it then I would make Kim and Jack together3**_

**Previously **

_Kim's POV_

When I heard that 4 words I ran towards the backdoor I opened the shed and find a brown bag I grabbed it and ran…ran…ran to Jack's house.

**Back to the story**

I ran down the street. I looked back and saw Crystal and my mom get pushing in to a car in the distance. I ran through the familiar road. And when I knew it, I was in front of Jack's house.

I knocked on the door 3 times. And after a few seconds. Jack's dad came out. He looked a lot like Jack. Brown curly hair, muscular body and 2 moles on his cheeks.

Except for his eyes.

Jack had his mother's brown eyes. He had green eyes. He saw me and hugged me. "I'm sorry this happened to you" he said, and led me in to the living room. I was confused how he knows what was happening. How could he know?

I saw Jack sitting on the couch watching NCIS. And says, "Who was at the door" He was still looking at the TV. "Your friend" His father said. And Jack finally looked up. "K…Kim?"

He turned off the TV and walked over to me. "Hey" My voice was shaking. And almost weak. And I hated feeling like this. Especially in front of Jack.

"Are you OK?" He said. I just nodded but really I didn't know myself. "What are you doing here at this time" until he asked I never knew why I was here.

As on cue Jack's dad said, "I could explain that" They leaded me to the couch. "May I see your bag?" I just nodded and gave the bag to him. He got a single envelop out of the bag. And handed it to me.

"Would you read out loud?" I got the envelope and opened to find a letter. I unfolded and cleared my throat and started to read.

"Dear Kim

If you are reading this then you are in grave danger. Do you remember the necklace I gave you on your 12th birthday? That is what they are after. It has dangerous powers that might destroy the world. I want you to destroy it. And destroy the one who are following you. The "It".

I want you to go with Jack. He'll keep you safe and will be a good partner. I want you to go to the cabin that's deep in the forest. You'll find a way to go to Lava Mountain there.

We love you very deeply. You'll do great. Love your parents and your sister"

It was my dad's handwriting. I was sure of it. I felt a tear fall down my cheek but I just let it fall to the floor. Jack wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What happened back there?" his dad said. "I don't really know." as I finish tears ran down my cheek non-stop. Jack rubbed my back and whispered "shh… shh… It's ok" in to my ear.

And Jack's dad says, "Is there…" but he got cut off by Jack saying, "That's enough dad" "But…" "I said that's enough. She has been though a lot let her rest" His dad sighed and Jack carried me to his room.

His room was huge. Green wallpaper, some posters of karate and skateboards, a bed in the corner of the room, a trophy shelf filled with trophies and medals and a fluffy brown carpet on the floor. Jack lye me down on his bed. I curled up on into a ball. Shutting out the reality if that was even possible.

I felt Jack lying down on the other side of bed. "I'm sorry about my dad" "It's ok and…. Thank you" "no problem" Their was a silent. And Jack broke the silence by saying "It's getting late go to sleep" right on cue, a yawn escaped from my mouth.

I curled deeper into the covers and said to Jack "Jack… I'm scared" I hid under the covers. Embarrassed on what I said. But Jack pulled the cover to face me.

He caressed my cheek and said, "It's going to be alright. No one will go through me to hurt you" I thought it was sweet but only a weak smile came out.

"It's not about me. It's about my family, friends, you…" " I'm a 3rd degree black belt. It's going to be hard if you gonna pass this guy" And he pointed his thumbs to himself. I laughed slightly.

"There's the laugh I wanted to hear" He smiled. I smiled back of course. I mean who wouldn't! But it turned into a frown.

"I hate this feeling… weak, crying" "I guess you've been strong too long" I smiled. The one thing I fell for him is that he'll make any people happy. He knows just the right word to say. And he just said the word that made me a bit happy.

But in reality there's a hollow in my heart. "Thank you" and I let my eyelids grow heavier and heavier.

_Jack's POV_

I watched Kim fall to sleep, and I brushed her beautiful blonde hair off her perfect face. She looked like an angel and god send her from above the sky. I almost fell asleep next to her, but I smelt something weird… Fire…

I ran downstairs and went B line to the kitchen. But I saw nothing. Everything was normal. Maybe it was my imagination. I thought, and started to walk back but I saw the TV still on.

I thought why it was on as I went to turn it off. But something caught my eyes, made my mouth fall to the ground and made my eyes glued to the TV.

A house. On fire. But not just any house.

I whispered to myself

"It's Kim's house"

_**Ok that's the end of chapter 2! Question time!**_

_**Was it too short?**_

_**Any grammar mistake?**_

_**Any request?**_

_**More Kick moments?**_

_**Any question's about me or maybe Japan? **_

_**So if there's any questions, request I will answer it on the next chapters.**_

_**Maybe I'll give a shout out on who had the sweetest review ;)**_

_**I promise I will update it sooner next time.**_

_**Have a great day :) **_


	3. Frozen?

_**You guys are the best here is people I thought was really sweet ;) **_

_**Livy.G **_

_**AbberzzzCain**_

_**luvsoccer216**_

_**nclhdrs1717 **_

_**crystalsoda1**_

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me :) **_

_**I hope you like my new chapter enjoy :D**_

**Previously **

A house. On fire. But not just any house.

I whispered to myself

"It's Kim's house"

_Jack's POV_

I couldn't believe it her house on fire… I got back to reality by a high pitched scream. The first thought was "Kim" I could hear my heart beat go faster and faster.

What if the 'It' came to get her, take her away or worse _kill_ her… I ran as fast as I could. "Kim! Kim!" I didn't care I woke the whole neighbor up. I just wanted Kim safe… alive…

I burst through the door and saw Kim still on the bed tossing and turning. I sigh in relief that she was still in bed.

I knelt beside her and put my hands on her shoulder. "Kim… Kim… Kim" shaking her a bit, calling her name. She shot out from bed, breathing heavily, shaking a bit. She looked around looking terrified, and when she saw me she threw her arms around my neck. And sobbed on the crook of my neck.

"Oh Jack. It was horrible. My dad is dead Jack. They killed him. And took mom and Crystal away. I don't know if they're even alive. I was right in front of them and did nothing. I couldn't do anything."

I wrapped my arm around her as she cried. I couldn't believe it. I felt my heart brake in to 2. The Love of my life, Kim Crawford is crying. "Hey, Hey It's alright… It's alright…" That was all I could say. I felt bad I couldn't say anything better. She was really close to her father.

And my parents burst inside the room cutting off my thoughts. "We heard screaming are you OK?" He says holding up a hanger!

"Dad, can I talk to you?" And I pushed him out in the hall and as I closed the door I said, "Why is Kim's house on fire. Whoever it is they killed his father and kidnapped her mom and her sister. What is going on! And a hanger. Really!"

He looked at me and sighed and said "First calm down. Second her father has super strength and her mother is a spy. And as you heard from the letter the one who's are trying to get her are called the 'it' and the leader is 'Zero'.

And their trying to get the necklace she has. So you guys have to destroy it. Just by throwing it inside. and the its aren't discovered because they don't leave anything except ash. They burn the place. And third a hanger can make a great weapon."

"Ok? So what's Kim's power?" "We have to find that out" and as he said it he walked back inside the room. I followed him and saw Kim on the bed. She wasn't crying but she looked like she was going to burst out crying again.

"Come on we got to go train" She looked puzzled but I gave her an encouraging smile, and gave a hand to her which she took. I swear I felt electricity go all over my body with her touch.

We got to the living room and my dad turned the Karate statue to reveal a passageway to the training room. It's a white room all over with dummies and gadgets

"OK. Kim I want you to show me what you can do" I was really curious what Kim could do. As he said that she put out her hands and a purple glow appeared around her. "Shoot me" She said voice cracked from crying. And I saw my dad hold a gun out. And shoot her but she wasn't in harm I was impressed.

As I was going to say something, She was gone. Disappeared. And I felt something grab my hand and when I knew it I was on the floor. I opened my eyes and saw Kim smiling at me. "get me up…" I said my hand out. And she took it and helped me up.

"Impressive" My dad said clapping his hand. "Well since you cannot kill any of them with that… maybe you could but I have no idea_ (Yeah I have no Idea any ideas?) _so you guys need these"

Kim's POV

And he gave a gun to Jack and a lot of reloads to the both of us "Put that in your belt Kim, and Jack put those in this" and he gave the same belt as me.

And there was a bang. What is with these bangs today!

"Oh no they're here. you guys have to go" He threw us a bag and said "There's some clothes, wigs and some makeup for you Kim. And things you need.

Change covers as many as you can. Run through the forest and find a stream and when you go down there you'll find the cabin. You can do it yourself from there. Now Go there's not much time!"

He pushed us through the tubes Jack in front. "Do you have any idea where this lead?" "To Mrs. Meddlers' backyard" "How do you…" I got cut off by Jack saying, "not now"

We found a ladder. "Ladies first" He said. "Really you are being a gentle men now!" But inside I thought it was… Sweet… "Just go" I scrambled up and found a round door.

When I put my hands on my handle Jack said "Wait!" I turned around and gave him a 'why! Are you crazy' look. "Maybe she's outside she's an elderly she can't really hear anything." He was right. "So what are we going to do!

Here let me do it we swapped places and he opened the door slowly and threw some blue thing outside. "All clear" and we got outside.

And I saw Mrs. Meddlers…

frozen…

"What! What did you…" "Come on we got to go" and we ran. Our bags thumping on our back…

_**Hey this is the end of chapter 3 hoped you like it :D**_

_**Can't wait to hear your thoughts about it ;)**_


	4. The Cabin

_**Who heard this site is going to delete story? That means we can't read some stories we like. I hope it doesn't happen.**_

_**YOU CAN'T DELETE OUR STORIES!**_

_**Sorry just wanted to say that…:P**_

_**And sorry I didn't upload the new chapter. I'm really busy right now.**_

_**Well Thanks for reviews and favorites 3**_

_**Hope you like my new chapter :)**_

**Previously**

And I saw Mrs. Meddlers…

Frozen…

"What! What did you…" "Come on we got to go" and we ran. Our bags thumping on our back…

_Kim's POV_

"Why was Mrs. Meddlers frozen, Jack?"

We were sitting on a log in front of small fire that we made. "I'm like you Kim. I'm not normal" "How so…?" He didn't say anything for a moment. The trees rustling in the wind. And the crackling of the fire logs.

"I have the power of water. I can freeze it in to ice, make it to boiling water, control it. My parents have superpowers, too. Dad has the power of fire. Mom has the power of reading minds" "so sounds like you don't have any secrets with her" "sadly yes" I chuckled.

"What is going to happen to Mrs. Meddlers? Is she going to be frozen for ever?" now it was his turn to chuckle "No. She should be back o normal by now" "Good…"

And something hit me. _I put Jack in danger_ "I'm sorry Jack. for putting you in danger. If you want to you can just go home…" I was going to keep babble on but something crashed to my mouth.

His hand.

"what are you doing?" I said even his hand made it impossible to talk. "Shut up… I'm going to stay rather you like it or not. And I think my house will be on fire, too" He took his hand away from my mouth "Thank you" I mumbled

"But why is your house on fire?" "They burn the place so they won't get discovered. That's why your house was on fire, too" My jaw fell to the ground

_They burned my house on fire? And they are going to burn Jack's house, too._ "My house's on… fire" "yeah…. I'm so sorry about it" "It's fine. Just a lot of things to process…" "Come here" He said opening his arms so I can snuggle in to him.

He wrapped his arms around in to a hug and said "Everything is going to be fine. I won't let anybody hurt you" and kissed my forehead. Surprisingly I trusted him. "Sleep" he said and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

We walked for almost 8 hours. It was exhausting. "We're close" "to what?" "the stream" and he started walking faster.

"How!" "I can smell it" I rolled my eyes and just followed him slowly. And I found him sitting on the ground, scooping water from the stream. "No way!" I ran and sat next to Jack and scoop a handful of water. The cold liquid dripped down my chin, and I never felt so alive. After we drank and filled our water bottles we started walking.

After 3 hours we saw a small cabin. I was relieved that nobody found us. We walked slowly to the door. Then a computer voice said "Your name" I looked at Jack giving him a look that says 'Is it Ok?' He nodded and I looked straight to the door. "Kim Anne Crawford"

"Vocal Identification access granted. Your name" "Jack James Anderson" "Vocal Identification access granted" and I heard the door click and open. We went inside to find the coolest thing ever!

Inside was huge than it looks there was a table filled with gadgets, a kitchen, a comfy looking couch. I went into the kitchen and opened a cabinet to find full of food packets inside. I grabbed one random one and read it out loud.

"Hot green tea. Put it in the microwave and press start" I just shrugged, got another packet out and did what the instruction told me. _How can this packet change in to a hot cup of green tea? _I said to my self as I looked around finding Jack examining the gadgets.

Even when he's serious you can't seem to look away. He looked so cute. But my favorite expression was when he smiles. His dazzling smile that can make the room brighter and warmer.

I heard a _beep _from the microwave. I got two cups out of the microwave. Yes, cups! I was pretty surprised. And another thing that surprised me was it was really fast.

I walked over to Jack and hand a cup to him. "Thanks" he said and sat on the couch. "Should we stay the night?" "Yeah, I have to find the map to the mountain. And I think it's pretty safe here" I put the cup down on the coffee table in the front of us. "I'm going to look around the house. To see if there's a map or something useful"

I first went to the table with a lot if gadgets are on. _Let's see…. A knife. A gun. A letter. More guns… Wait what? A letter? _I unfolded the sheet of paper to find a neat writing.

Dear Kim

I think you know most things about this. Go in to the room in front of you. You'll find a desk and there's a compass and a map in there. I hope I'll see you alive at home. Love you.

Your dad

I felt a tear roll down my cheek but I quickly wiped it off. The thought of my dad hurt my heart. But I cried enough in front of Jack, my father, and myself.

I went in to the room. It was really dusty seems like nobody has been here for years. I found the desk in the far corner of the room. I found the map and the compass.

I quickly got outside. I coughed hysterically. After I calmed down. I set the map on the dining table. I think the journey to Lava Mountain wound take about a few weeks.

"Jack. I found the…" I turned around to see Jack crashed on the couch. I smiled and got out of my chair. I grabbed a blanket and cover it over his body. I kissed his cheek. And whispered a good night sleep. He snuggled deeper in the blanket. I smiled.

_He looks really sweet when he sleeps. I'm so lucky I have a best friend like him. But God cursed us to not be more than friends. _I got back to the map and thought of the way.

I flutter my eyes open to find a mountain in front of me. No. Wait. That was just the map. I guess I fell asleep. But a warm blanket was covering me. I don't remember putting this on.

"Good mourning. Sleep well?" and he put a plate in front of me. Bacon and eggs. "Yeah, thank you for the blanket" "No problem. And thank _you_ for the blanket" "No prob" I smirked. "Just eat" and we started eating. I told about the map I found. And how to get there.

But suddenly we heard a ruffling from outside. We looked at each other alarmed. We knew what was coming.

'it' was coming.

I got invisible and put a shield around us. Jack got a gun and hid behind the table his gun ready. "Your na…me…" The last part was fading. Well there goes the security.

The door thumped loudly from the kicking outside. I got my shield a bit thicker for safety.

Another louder thump and the door fell to the ground

And in came the 'it'

_**Finished yay!**_

_**Well here's the questions! (I forgot the question on the last chapter)**_

_**What did you think about the Kick moment?**_

_**To long? Too short?**_

_**What did you think about this chapter?**_

_**What does POV mean?**_

_**I was thinking I already got the story line, but I was wondering who should be the one who will capture the story. Tell me who it should be in the review :)**_

_**As always reviews and favorite guys. ;)**_

_**I will try to reply every reviewer. I'm sorry who I didn't :(**_

_**Love ya'll 3**_


	5. I Put Everyone in Danger

_**Hey! This is LoveMusic4ever here. And before I start I forgot something to say on the last chapter. Some plots (that is the name code thing, microwave thing, the gadgets) aren't mine… :/ **_

_**I got that idea from Spy Kids 2. I really like those spy kids series. I think Spy Kids 1, 2 were the best. **_

_**Spy Kids 3 was good but not as great as 1 & 2. **_

_**And Spy Kids 4 was ok I guess but I think they should've stopped at the 3rd one. **_

_**But I think no one has to make a fuss about it. **_

_**Well on with the chapter….**_

_**As always I do not own Kickin' it and some plots…**_

**Previously**

The door thumped loudly from the kicking outside. I got my shield a bit thicker for safety.

Another louder thump and the door fell to the ground

And in came the 'it'

_Kim's POV_

They came in. They were wearing black shirt, black pants, black shoulder pads…. Ok let's just they were wearing everything that's black.

"I bet I can kill more enemies than you" he said in a low voice so I could only hear. "Is this the time to have a bet!" I whispered back, aiming the guy who came in first. "Are you chicken?" "No, I'm not. Bring it on Anderson" and I pulled the trigger

BANG!

And that made everybody to fire their gun. I got back to visible and entered the fight.

**(A/N This might be a bit violent for some people so if you don't want to read scroll down.)**

I quickly grabbed a dagger from the gadget pile. And stabbed it through someone's chest as I gritted my teeth. I got one behind me by kicking him in the no-no zone. And he fell straight down.

I got his gun in my head "hmm… not bad" And shot one through the head who was behind me. I saw Jack aiming a gun at one. But I saw someone… no that someone is the one I kicked in the no-no zone.

He hadn't had a gun so he was going to strangle him. "No!" I tried to fire but it was empty. "Really now!" I said to myself. "Kim. Think!" He was getting closer to Jack. I couldn't run up to him. I couldn't throw my knife since I suck at throwing, so maybe I could hit Jack. And an idea came popping up to my head. Shield!

I got a shield right in front of him. And he tumbled backwards. "Night-y night" I said moving my fingers in a goodbye gesture. And shot him through the head. Blood gushed out from the wound.

I looked around to find people lied down. Dead. Blood puddles every where. It was pretty disgusting.

**(A/N Ok I think you can start reading now)**

Everything was quiet till Jack broke the silence. "4. How many did you get, Kimmy?" I saw one twitching so I grabbed my knife and throw it since it was pretty close I got it right through his stomach.

"5. Jackie" I said in a mocking way. "Hey he was dead!" He said in a childish voice "no he wasn't he was twitching" I said it like it was the most normal thing that happened. "Fine. Come on. We have to get going. They know where we are"

I got my bag and put in stuff like, a dagger, a butterfly knife, a gun, clothes, the map, a compass, food, water and a huge amount of bullets.

"Let's go"

It's been 3 days since we left the cabin. We were slowly running out of food. We were sitting on a hollow log. We didn't make a fire this time. Cause Jack thought that it would show where we are, and risk our lives.

But the night in the forest wasn't as warm as home. I shivered. But then a warm cloth covered my body. I could smell the mixture of vanilla and mint and instantly notice it's Jack.

Jack smiled at me and I did the same thing, too. I bit my lip. It was the thing I do when I'm nervous. I felt my face grew warmer and warmer. I snuggled my head in the crook of his neck, and I felt an arm wrap around me as I drifted to sleep…

I woke up from my terrifying dream. It's the same dream since we left the cabin.

People being tortured.

But not just anyone, My mom and Crystal. They torture them right in front of my eyes.

I scream, but no one can hear me. Like I'm in those silent movies.

But tonight it was different than the last few times. It wasn't just my parents, there were my friends there. Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Rudy, Grace, Kelsey and Jack. And his parents were there, too.

I realized I was putting Jack and my parents in trouble, I was putting everyone around me in danger.

Oh how I wanted to burst out into tears. _No Kim don't cry you swore you won't cry. Remember?_ I took a deep breath. My conscious was right. I'm not going to cry.

I turned my head to find no other than Jack in his 'thinking face' so I just nudged him in the shoulder to tell him I'm up. "Hey. Had a good night's sleep?" I shook my head side ways "Nightmares again?" I nodded yes. The images came back to my head. And I felt tears was going to spill. _Come on Kim be strong. _

He opened his arms for a hug. "Come here" I crawled in to his open arm, and nuzzled my head to the crook of his neck. "the same as the last time?" "yes" I mumbled in to his neck. "I won't let that happen ok? I won't let anyone hurt your sister or your mother" I looked straight into his eyes.

"It's not that. I know I don't want them hurt. But I realized I put everyone around me in trouble. Because of me. Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Rudy, Grace, Kelsey and you and your parents, too."

"Hey you don't know if they got the guys" "but you and your parents are in danger" "Hey I'm a 3rd degree black belt. My parents are trained for things like this. It's ok. You need to worry about yourself. And let me take care of everything"

"You're an awesome friend, Jack" "Isn't that one of the reasons you like me?" "I do not have a crush on you!" He grinned "whatever makes you sleep at night" I threw him my famous death glare. But instantly turned in to a smile and we started just laughing. Oh Jack. Making someone laugh even if the person feels depressed.

After a few minutes we calmed down. "Come on we should get going" He said. And we started to walk through the forest. I thought about my mom and Crystal. Are they ok? Are they hurt? What are they doing to them? Are they even alive? So many questions.

I try to forget about it. But they always crept into my mind again. Why is this happening to me? Was the question that only God know. I just want to throw this away and just have the normal life I used to have.

I guess I was thinking for a long because Jack nudged me on the shoulder and pointed towards a train track. "We should disguise before we go out there" He said and I agreed and went behind a tree.

I put on a long brunette wig and stripped down my jeans and got a lacey girly pink flowered skirt, a white tank top, and over that I wore a light blue jean jacket and got a pair of brown sunglasses.

I got out from behind the tree to find a blonde boy on the ground doodling on the ground with a stick. I had no idea who it was so I gathered all my courage and said "Hey" and he turned to me. It was Jack.

His lips, his nose, and his two moles on his cheek that I can recognize anywhere. Except he had blue eyes and he was a little tan than usual. "Hey Kim. Wow you did a good job on that" "who are you talking about?" he looked pretty confused

"I'm Alicia Black" I smirked and he understood "I'm Chase. Chase Corner" He smiled his one billion smile. And we busted out laughing. "Ready to go Ms. Black?" He put his hand out which I gladly took. "Ready when you are Mr. Corner" And we started walking laughing. It felt good to laugh like this for once.

We stopped right in front of the train station. I noticed we were still holding hands so I quickly took my hand out. "Sorry" we mumbled. I felt my face go tomato red.

We got the tickets and stepped inside the train.

And neither of them knew what was coming next.

_**Hey I hope everyone liked the chapter. I personally don't like this chapter very much**_

_**I don't know when I'm posting the next one. I hope soon…**_

_**Questions**_

_**Did you liked it**_

_**What do you think about the outfit Kim's wearing (I don't have an incredible fashion sense :(**_

_**Who's Point of View should it be next?**_

_**Well I'll see you around I guess :)**_

_**Favorite and Reviews Please ;)**_


	6. The Train Ride

_**Hey New chapter here! I can't believe I got 31 reviews. Thank you who read the story and reviewing. I hope by the time I finish the story I'll have 50 reviews. **_

_**I want you to recommend this story to your friends if you liked it. That will be awesome :)**_

_**On with the chapter**_

_**I do not own Kickin' it and maybe some plots**_

**Previously**

We got the tickets and stepped inside the train.

And neither of them knew what was coming next.

_Kim's POV_

We were sitting inside an empty compartment we found. It's been an hour since we got on the train. The train was pretty sweet. If you'll copy Jerry it'll be "this place is swag!" I laughed at myself as I remembered the tall, confused, Latino but it quickly turned to a sigh.

I wonder if we'll ever get back. I know Jack was trying to think in the bright side but I started to feel that we weren't going to make it. I shook that out of my head. 'The bright side Kim. Like Jack. The bright side…'

I looked over to the brunette staring out the window. "This whole thing…. It's crazy isn't it…" Talking for the first time since we got on. Not looking away from the view. "I know I just want to wake up from this dream... Why can't we be normal Jack?"

He got his gaze to me and opened his arms to give me a hug. I placed my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair, and whispered. I could see him parting his lips trying to say something but couldn't figure out the words to say.

Finally he said, "Normal is boring you know. You're special. You don't want to run away from that do you?" I felt my cheeks grow hotter and heartbeat starts to race. I bit my lip. Did he, Jack Anderson call _me_ special? From all the girls he can say that to. And he picks me.

I sat back properly looking at him. "You think I'm special?" He looked into my eyes and shivers ran down my spine. "Of course. Do you think I'm lying" I thought he was joking but just by looking into his eyes you can tell he's serious.

"No. You're eyes says you're not"

There was an awkward silence and he said something that broke my heart in to a billion pieces. "You know as a friend of course, Best friends…" I looked down suddenly interested in my hands. "Yeah best friends…" I was heart broken like some one threw my heart on the pavement and stomped it to pieces you cannot possibly fix. I was already broken about my family and Jack had to make it worse. Thanks a lot Jack…

"Hey" said Jack moving to the seat right in front of me. "You ok?" lifting my chin up and staring at me with those beautiful chocolate eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out for a while till I finally said, "I'm fine" and gave him a quick smile. But Jack only stared at me with concern in his eyes "honestly, I'm fine"

"Are you worried about them?" I looked in his eyes "Yeah" I said even though it wasn't the thing I was thinking about. But I was a bit relieved he bought it up "It'll be alright. Even though I'm saying this like everyday. We'll find them I promise" and patted and rubbed my knee.

"You should go to sleep Jack" I said brushing his hand off my knee. I thought I saw him held a shocked expression but it was changed to the normal expression. "I'll take the first watch. I don't feel safe if we both slept" I said. "And you haven't slept for a while" "But I'm not…."

_Ugh not again… God damn his hero complex._

"Got to sleep Jack" I said. That came out a bit harshly than I thought. Getting a surprised Jack by my little out burst. But I thought I saw his eyes grew sadder but I just brushed it off.

"… Fine but you need to wake me up in 3 hours" "No promises" I looked out the window. But I could imagine him rolling his eyes and after a few moments I heard his steady breath.

I continued to stare out the window. Just looking at the moon slowly going higher to the sky and millions of star glinting in the air. _Is mom and Crystal ok? Will I get to Lava Mountain and destroy the necklace?_

I took the necklace and fiddle it between my fingers. The necklace had a red ruby with black vine wrapped lightly around it. Like it was protecting it. The ruby reflected the light and glinting.

_Why are they after this so badly and doing those horrible things to innocent people like my dad. So many questions yet no answers…_

I tucked my necklace back in my shirt and looked at Jack sleeping. He looked really cute when he was asleep.

But apparently we are going to be just friends.

I moved a strand of hair out of his face and said, "I'm sorry I got you into this Jack" and stared at the night sky till I noticed the rose-pink light of dawn came out from the horizon. _Hmm, looks like I've been up all night. I wonder what Jack will say about that. _I thought.

As on cue Jack started to wake up. "Hey" he said yawning here and there. "What time is it?" I took this chance to annoy him "What time do you think it is?" He looked around and squinted his eyes when he saw outside.

"I can't believe you didn't wake me up!" "Hey it's revenge when you didn't wake me up when I said I wanted to! And you were sleeping like a baby I couldn't just wake you up"

"Fine you win. But seriously what time is it?" "Around 6 in the morning. We'll be there in about 3 or 4 hours" "Yes! Almost there" "Well I'm hungry" I said and I heard Jack's stomach rumbled. "I'm starving. Let's go eat!" He said skipping out of the compartment. I chuckled and followed him. Grabbing my bag on the way.

We sat on one of the tables. I ordered bacon and eggs while Jack got a plate of waffles. I saw a huge cliff and at the bottom of it was a river. "Hope we don't fall off from that cliff" I said sarcastically. He just chuckled and stuffed the waffles in to his mouth.

After we ate we started to talk until I noticed a man sitting a few tables away staring at me. We locked eyes for a moment but I broke it and got my attention back to Jack. We decided to go back, and as I got up I saw the man standing up too.

As we walked I told Jack that a man is following us. He grabbed my hands "come on" He start to walk faster and the man did so. He gripped my hand tighter and said "RUN!" we ran. Ran through all the compartment and seats. "We can't out run him!" I said. Then Jack said, "I have a plan" he got a water bottle and throwing it to the air making it blow up.

I pulled him to the corner and turned invisible with Jack. I saw him get up and start to run and he stopped right in front of us. I hold my breath. Gripping Jack's hand. And when I saw his face I wanted to scream and also kill him. But held myself by bringing my hand to my mouth. And he ran. I pulled Jack to the other direction.

"We have to jump off!" "Are you crazy!? We could run in the train?" "Really Kim. Do you want to run for over 2 hours in this crappie place!?" "Well it was worth a shot" I thought he chuckled at my remark.

"Come on" and we took a sharp turn and we got to the door. "Ready?" He asked, "Do I have a choice? And hurry he's coming" I put a shield out as the guy threw a vase. And I felt Jack grab my hand and we jumped but it wasn't just us. The man who was after us was jumping in after few seconds.

I got my gun out of my belt and turned to the sky to face him. "This is for my dad!" and shot him. Right through his chest. But it wasn't just me who fired. He shot a bullet that scratched my left upper arm. It gushed out blood. I shrieked in pain. And I felt the cool liquid around me.

_**So…. Sorry for the late update. Well tell me your thoughts on the reviews. I love you guys who support me. **_

_**I will try to update but I'm really busy lately. Even though I'm on summer break. Don't ask…**_

_**Well stay tuned to the next chapter. I think you'll like it ;)**_

_**P.S Can you believe the next Kickin' it episode is in September. So sad :( But I heard there is going to be an hour episode. I'm happy about that :)**_

**_ Happy 15th Birthday Olivia :D may all your wishes come true ;)_**


	7. My Special Power

_**Hey I had a bit of a free time to write this for you guys ;)**_

_**And I feel you'll like this chapter ;)**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy it :D**_

_**I do not own Kickin it. But if I did I won't air the next episode in September. I will air it like in next week :( **_

**Previously**

I got my gun out of my belt and turned to the sky to face him. "This is for my dad!" and shot him. Right through his chest. But it wasn't just me who fired. He shot a bullet that scratched my left upper arm. It gushed out blood. I shrieked in pain. And I felt the cool liquid around me.

_Kim's POV_

The water was really clean. But the blood flow out and the water started to become to a dark red. And I began to rise out of the water. As I got my head out of the water I looked around to find Jack, but there was nothing. He wasn't there. I began to panic. _Where is Jack? I mean he can control the water? He cannot drown. Right?_

"Jack! Jack!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Than I felt the current of the water change and I felt an arm wrap around me and putting me on dry land. "Jack…" I whispered as he sat on my right side. He smirked "Miss me?" I moved my arm to splash him in the face but pain shot up though my body making me wince. Unfortunately Jack saw it.

He frowned and said, "Are you ok?" "I got shot and scraped my upper arm. But I'm fine" I eyed my arm to see it still bleeding. "Crap" I muttered under my breath and held it to add pressure so the blood will stop flowing out of me.

"Here let me help" and dove into the water and coming up again a few seconds later. "It's a trick I learned when I was 8" He smiled sadly and got hold of my left fingers. I felt electricity run up by his touch. But then I realized the water was crawling up my arm and to my wound. The blood stopped and soon enough it was like nothing had happened. **(Percy Jackson Moment! who likes the movie and in love with the books I only read 2 books and I'm reading the 3rd book now. Just love it take it everywhere and read it whenever I can. Don't spoil it guys ;)**

"Thanks…" still amazed at how the injury had completely faded. Not a single mark. "No problem" I stare in to his eyes. His deep chocolate eyes that I can get lost in to.

And right now I was really lost in his eyes.

He cleared his throat to brush off the awkward moment "um you should get changed" "um... Yeah… Why aren't you wet?" noticing he wasn't dripping wet like me. "I control the water I don't know why but I can be dry or wet when I want it to be" "Curse your powers" I muttered. And he just chuckled.

"Hey, it's not my fault I have an awesome power" I lightly shoved him and I started to walk to a little cave with my bag and I swear he was chuckling right over there. I got changed into a pair of jean shorts, a white T-shirt that says "Paris" with glitter and a pair of silver flats. I checked if my necklace was there. _Good, still there._

_Jack's POV_

I took off my high tops and dipped my feet in the water. I know you guys are thinking _I thought he can be dry when he wants to_ well I like it when the water run through my toes.

So I was sitting there just thinking about how the water here is fantastic. It was clear, always flowing and when light hits it, it reflects and looks shimmery.

Than my head wondered to a certain blonde.

Kim.

Her hair, it was like water. Her hair is always flowing and makes every person to do a double take, and when the light hits her hair well it doesn't reflects light but her hair is just….

How do you say it luxurious? Dreamy? Heavenly? Eye attracting? You just can't describe it with words. It's just….

Perfect.

Oh and don't forget about her eyes. Her dark brown eyes. You know that kind you can look into and feel like you are getting lost and take you to another universe.

I got cut out of my thoughts when Kim flopped next to me and dipping her legs in the water next to me. She wore jean shorts and a white T-shirt with Paris written in glitter and a gray Eiffel tower printed in the middle and her hair was made in to a side pony tale.

"Hey hey hey" she said. Looking pretty cheerful. I smiled "Hey Kim. Want to see a show?" I asked. Her eyes lit up a bit. "Well it depends… will there be flying pigs?" I laughed dropping my head to the back. "Well there won't be flying pigs but what about dolphins?" I said and her face lit up more.

"Yes. Dolphins! Dolphins!" she said in a 7-year-old tone. I chuckled "Does Kimmy want to see dolphins?" I said in a baby voice. And she hit my shoulder. "Do not call me Kimmy" she growled. I put my hands up to the air. "Hey you asked for it. Acting like a 7 year old" "Are you going to show me or not"

I just chuckled and concentrated on the water. And after a second a dolphin made out of water jump out. And did every possible trick I can think of. I saw Kim really amused in the corner of my eye. I smiled to myself of how a child she can be but that was one of the things I like about.

And I made the dolphin come closer to us. And when the dolphin stopped in front of Kim she asked, "Can I touch it?" I nodded. She reached out her hand and touched the head of the dolphin. I made the dolphin smile, even if that's possible. And I had an idea.

And made the dolphin swim into the water. "Bye bye" I chuckled and concentrated on the water and I made 2 mermaids a good 10 feet away. **(Like those mermaids in Narnia) **Kim's lips curled and had the biggest smile she has. I made it wave at Kim. She waved back, and I made it jump and come closer and after a few minutes I made it disappeared.

"That was awesome!" She literally jumped up and down babbling how awesome it was. After a few minutes of Kim babbling she finally calmed down. "Ok, my turn to show you a trick" she said. "Whatever you won't beat mine" she just smirked. The mischievous one. _Oh crap…_

_Kim's POV_

Scared was his expression. _Oh yeah. You better be scared. _I put my hands in front of me, and made a foot long round shield in the water. I slowly brought the shield that's now full with water above the surface and above Jack. "Oh no you won't" and I took the shield down making the water inside drop over Jack. "Oops" "Hey!" he screamed. Before he could do anything

I ran.

But his dang power had to be water, he squirt me with the river water. "Hey no fair!" I laughed as I ran. Putting a shield out behind me. "Hey!" he said trying to squirt through the shield. We splashed each other for a few minutes. I was laughing so hard I lowered my shield. When I tried to splash him. I slipped and the next thing I know I was pinned by Jack.

Our chest going up and down trying to control our breath. I looked in to his deep brown eyes. My heart started to beat fast. I quickly glanced at his lips. It looked so soft, and perfect. Just thinking about his lips meeting mine made the butterflies erupt in my stomach.

And I noticed how close we are. I was worried if he could hear my incredibly fast heart beat. His eyes meeting mine and he glanced at my lips. He inched closer. My heart skipping a beat. I could smell his cologne, vanilla and mint. **(**My mind completely going blank. I flutter my eyes shut. And I felt a soft pair of lips meeting mine.

It was perfect.

His lips.

My lips.

It fit perfectly. Like it was meant to be together.

I instantly kissed back. Moving one of my hands to his cheek and other one to the back of his head. Tangling my fingers in his hair. It wasn't a hard kiss or a soft kiss. It was a… nice kiss. After a few moments we had to pull apart because of the lack of oxygen.

We didn't say anything for a while just letting the whole moment sync in. He caressed my cheeks and whispered, "I really like you Kim. Like a lot" my lips curled in to a smile. "I really like you, a lot" He smiled his biggest smile I've ever seen before. "Why did I waited for this" he mumbled and kissed me again.

I was standing in front of a huge mirror. In the mirror I was wearing a black dress that goes down to my knees and my make up was pretty dark. And my nails were painted black. Looks like I went Goth. **(I'm not hating people)** but when I looked down I was wearing my usual clothes. I looked up to see myself smirking. "Who are you?" I asked. Trying to be brave but my voice wasn't so convincing "I'm your conscious and you're dreaming sweetheart"

"what do you want" I growled and my "conscious" just smirked and said, "I came to warn you sweetheart. That boy Jack is trying to get your necklace. You can't trust him honey" now I was really confused "what!? Jack would never do that" I was feeling like an idiot screaming at myself

"Whatever don't crawl back to mama that I was right" I was pretty terrified now. Jack won't do that right? And she just shimmered away.

_**Hey guys what did you guys think. Absolutely Kick. I think I did pretty well :) **_

_**Please Review ;) It'll make my day! **_

_**And who's excited about Taylor's new album "Red" I've been replaying "We are never ever getting back together"!**_


	8. APOLOGY

_**APOLOGY!**_

_**I am really really really really really sorry T.T**_

_**I didn't post anything for half an year!? I'm super duper sorry. I can't describe how sorry I am with words….**_

_**So about the next chapter…**_

_**I decided to do it a little different… I always made 1 chapter then post it make it, post it… So when I look back at it, I find mistakes and stuff. yeah that was stupid... :P**_

_**So I decided to make the whole story first, then post it. So it's going to take time for me to finish it, and post it. Which I'm really sorry about orz**_

_**But I will read it over and over again and make it in to a good fanfic :)**_

_**Thank you for your understanding…**_

_**P.S I will love to hear something from you in the comments such as suggestion for the future chapters, some encouragement... etc**_


End file.
